This disclosure relates to an electromechanical actuator latch system used for a ram air turbine (RAT), for example.
A typical hydraulic RAT actuator includes a piston rod nested within and movable relative to a cylinder. In one example actuator, the piston rod is affixed to a housing, and the cylinder is free to slide. The cylinder moves telescopically with respect to the piston rod during a deploy sequence. The deploy sequence is initiated by triggering a latch assembly with a solenoid, thus unlocking the cylinder from the piston rod. The solenoid includes a rod that travels a small distance under reduced electrical power.
The actuator and its components are under very high stresses, and the components are designed to operate under high G-loads. Thus, the latch assembly must stay in the latched position until acted upon by the solenoid.